


Do You Trust Me?

by danrifics



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trust, basically i'm gay, im not good at tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: “Do you trust me?” Dan asks, taking Phil’s hand. “I need to know that you trust me with this”Dan has an important decision about how to include Phil in his coming out video.Second place winner in the 2019 Phanfic Awards, Best Reality Catagory





	Do You Trust Me?

Dan stares at the open document on his computer. The words are almost how he wants them but there’s just one thing he’s not sure about. He knows he wants this video to be his journey with his sexuality from the start up until now and he tried to fit everything in, the video going to be longer than he originally expected but it’s needed. The script mentions so much of his life that his viewers have never heard before, secrets he’s never told anyone that he doesn’t trust and a big secret that he’s never told anyone, not even Phil (it’s not on the version of the document Phil has already read, not yet). 

There’s something missing from his script still. Something big... something he’s not sure if he wants to include. It’s something that his viewers will flip out over and he’s worried they’ll not pay attention to anything he’s saying but that. He wants his coming out video to be about him. Of course it’s not selfish to want that. It’s his life story and he doesn’t want anything to take away from that. However, the part that’s missing is a big component in shaping him to be who he is today. Not including it would mean he’d be letting the world in on one secret while still keeping another one… and he doesn’t want to keep secrets anymore.

He scans over the word document, he has the perfect place for this story to fit in. He’s already made a joke about ‘getting things out of (and in) his system’ in 2009. He knows it’s the worst joke he’s ever made, but he’s being truthful and vulnerable with this video. A sex joke or 2 feels appropriate here. He knows that joke is the perfect ice breaker for the next part, it makes the timeline slightly out of order, but in the end that’s not what matters.

_ And that’s when through the magic of the Internet, I met Phil, _ he types.

He stares at the sentence for a while. He knows he needs to include this part but it’s tricky. He needs to find a way to write it without making it the sudden focus of the video and he needs to find a way to write it that doesn’t out Phil. He’s not sure if he can do either but he’s going to try.

“Phil?” He calls out.

He hears footsteps towards the office. Phil slowly pops his head around the door.

“Is everything okay?” Phil asks “do you want me to proof read it again?”

“Are you gonna make a coming out video?” Dan asks, cautiously

“I’m not sure. Why?”

“I want to talk about us… in my video.” Dan begins “but i don’t want to out you if you’re not ready for people to know yet”

“I’m apart of your story, you have every right to talk about us”

Phil enters the room properly, instead of standing in the doorway, and sits on the other office chair, he scoots closer to Dan.

“Do you trust me?” Dan asks, taking Phil’s hand. “I need to know that you trust me with this”

“I Always trust you.” Phil replies “Just don’t be too cheesy about it alright?”

“Damn” Dan laughs “I had this whole spiel planned about how you were my life companion and my soulmate”

“Come on Dan, that’s not cheesy” Phil grinned “It’s just straight up facts”

Dan pushed Phil playfully, his chair rolls away slightly but Dan pulls him right back.

He leans forward and kisses Phil gently.

“I love you” He whispers

“I love you too” 

*  
Phil sits with Dan while he writes out their story, he trusts Dan with this. He trusts him with it more than he would ever trust himself. He knows he’ll address his sexuality on his own at some point but for now he just wants to hear Dan recount it and when Phil notices the words  _ ‘real best friends, companions through life, actual soulmates’  _ he knows he’s invested his trust in the right person. Dan has a way with words, he always has and so he phrases their love so eloquently and what should be a cheesy declaration of love… just isn’t. It’s beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Holly for the beta :)
> 
> This is my first time doing a fic event thing and i'm super excited about it lmao


End file.
